1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for heating samples of biological material, and more particularly an apparatus for thermal cycling of DNA samples to accomplish a polymerase chain reaction, a quantitative polymerase chain reaction, a reverse transcription-polymerase chain reaction, or other nucleic acid amplification types of experiments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, techniques for thermal cycling of DNA samples are well-known. By performing a polymerase chain reaction (PCR), DNA can be amplified. It is desirable to cycle a specially constituted liquid biological reaction mixture through a specific duration and range of temperatures in order to successfully amplify the DNA in the liquid reaction mixture. Thermocycling is the process of melting DNA, annealing short primers to the resulting single strands, and extending those primers to make new copies of double stranded DNA. The liquid reaction mixture is repeatedly put through this process of melting at high temperatures and annealing and extending at lower temperatures.
In a typical thermocycling apparatus, a biological reaction mixture including DNA will be provided in a large number of sample wells on a thermal block assembly. It is desirable that the samples of DNA have temperatures throughout the thermocycling process that are as uniform as reasonably possible. Even small variations in the temperature between one sample well and another sample well can cause a failure or undesirable outcome of the experiment. For instance, in quantitative PCR, one objective is to perform PCR amplification as precisely as possible by increasing the amount of DNA that generally doubles on every cycle; otherwise there can be an undesirable degree of disparity between the amount of resultant mixtures in the sample wells. If sufficiently uniform temperatures are not obtained by the sample wells, the desired doubling at each cycle may not occur. Although the theoretical doubling of DNA rarely occurs in practice, it is desired that the amplification occurs as efficiently as possible.
In addition, temperature errors can cause the reactions to improperly occur. For example, if the samples are not controlled to have the proper annealing temperatures, certain forms of DNA may not extend properly. This can result in the primers in the mixture annealing to the wrong DNA or not annealing at all. Moreover, by ensuring that all samples are uniformly heated, the dwell times at any temperature can be shortened, thereby speeding up the total PCR cycle time. By shortening this dwell time at certain temperatures, the lifetime and amplification efficiency of the enzyme are increased. Therefore, undesirable temperature errors and variations between the sample well temperatures should be decreased.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a thermocycling apparatus that enhances temperature uniformity for the DNA sample wells in the apparatus.